1800 Where R You Return to Indiana
by Harri B
Summary: It's been a year since Jess's mom died and lighting girl left Indiana.Now she's an FBI agent on her way back to where it all began to solve a missing case.But will Jess be able to cope with the aftermath of who and what she left behind?Read on to find out
1. A new mission

Disclaimer: 1-800 Where are you doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the amazing Meg Cabot and anyone else! Any characters not mentioned in the book or the show belong to me.

A\N: I hope you all like, please be nice and review as this is my first 1-800 Where are you fanfic. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.

_My name is Jessica Antonia Mastraini._

_I'm 19 years old and I'm not normal._

_A few weeks after I turned 18, my mom died in a car crash._

_I left town and joined the FBI and was asked to help solve some missing person cases in Washington D.C._

_I left behind my dad, 2 brothers, friends and my ex-boyfriend Rob Wilkins._

_Now a year later, Lighting Girl is returning to where it all began, Indiana._

CHAPTER ONE

I pulled my suitcase over to 1 of my FBI friends car.

"Hey Jess." Greeted Coreen

"Hey, where's Henry?" I asked

"Right behind you," Said Henry strolling over "Morning Coren." He smiled at her

"Hey Henry," Coreen said "I'm just going to check something." She walked off

"Subtle, very subtle." I said smiling at Henry

"Yeah," Said Henry "Jess, are you sure you want to do this? I know Indiana doesn't hold the best memories for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He caressed my face.

"Henry, a child is missing. Missing people is what I do best. If you think for one second, me going back to Indiana is going to be personal then your wrong. It's about a missing child and I will do everything I can to find that missing child." I snapped

"Jess." Said Henry

"Just leave it Henry." I said walking off

"Damn it." said Henry following me.

A\N: I hope you all like, please review and here is the preview of the next chapter.

_Rob's Garage_

Rob Wilkins threw aside his rag and walked over to where Just-Call-Me-Gary and Hank Wendell were standing.

"Wendell," Said Rob "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you, you'll never believe who I just saw." Wendell said

"Who?" Asked Rob

"I don't know if I should tell you." Said Wendell

"Wendell, tell me who you saw." Rob snapped

"Jess Mastraini, Lighting Girl." Said Wendell quietly

"You must be mistaken," Said Rob shocked "She's in Washington D.C."

"Not anymore she isn't," Said Wendell "She's back in town.

Rob grabbed his jacket and rushed out.

"Wilkins, where are you going?" Shouted Wendell after Rob's departing back.

"He's going to see her." Just-Call-Me-Gary said sadly

"What exactly happened between Wilkins and Jess? Asked Wendell

"I'm not sure," Said Gary "But I wish they would sort it out. Those two are meant to be."

A\N: I hope you like, Please review!


	2. Return to Indiana

**Disclaimer: 1-800 Where are you ****doesn't**** belong to me, it belongs to the amazing Meg Cabot and anyone else! Any characters not mentioned in the book or the show belongs to me.**

**A\N: I first must wish you all a very merry belated Christmas and have a fantastic new year. I also must apologize for taking so long to update!!!!!!!!! O.K, at the end will be a preview of chapter three.**

_In__diana,_

That afternoon I stepped out of the jeep that I, Henry and Coreen had rented.

"Catch you later Jess," Coreen said driving off with Henry to the local hotel.

I waved and turned my attention back to the building in front of me. It was one of my father's restaurants, Mastraini. I sighed and walked in.

I glanced around and saw my dad talking to a couple. I waited and noticed Tim looking up to see me. He smiled and hurried over to my dad, on who hearing what Tim said spun around and looked in shock at me.

"Jess," he whispered.

"Hi dad," I said quietly.

He rushed over and hugged me.

"Jess, I've missed you. Are you ok? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've missed you too dad. I'm fine and I'm here working a missing person's case," I said.

"Do you need a place to stay," he asked.

"If it o.k." I said worried to what my dad would say.

"Of course its o.k. Come here," he pulled me into another hug.

"Dad, you're cutting off my oxygen supply," I said struggling against my father's hug.

"Sorry, are you hungry?" he asked

I knew better than to turn down my dad's food, so I accepted and grabbed a chair. While waiting for my food, I didn't notice a guy look at me and then walk out.

_Rob's Garage_

Rob Wilkins threw aside his rag and walked over to where Just-Call-Me-Gary and Hank Wendell were standing.

"Wendell," Rob said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you, you'll never believe who I just saw." Wendell said amazed.

"Who?" Rob asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Wendell said.

"Wendell, tell me who you saw," Rob snapped.

"Jess Mastraini, Lighting Girl," Wendell quietly said.

"You must be mistaken," Said Rob shocked "She's in Washington D.C."

"Not anymore she isn't," Said Wendell. "She's back in town.

Rob grabbed his jacket and rushed out.

"Wilkins, where are you going?" Wendell shouted at Rob's departing back.

"He's going to see her," Just-Call-Me-Gary said sadly.

"What exactly happened between Wilkins and Jess? Wendell asked.

"I'm not sure," Gary said. "But I wish they would sort it out. Those two are meant to be."

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"So are you here by yourself?" Henry asked Rob.

"I'm here with two chicks. We all work together, but I'm in love with one of them. She's actually right over there," Henry said pointing to the door.

Rob looked up to see Henry waving at Jess.

"Mastraini?" he said in disbelief.

**A\N****:Merry**** belated Christmas and have a fantastic New Year!**


End file.
